December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox
December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox is a 2012 film directed by DonValuta and distributed by The Mafia Films. Plot Two scientists at the Roblox Alpha Physics Laboratory discover a virus implanted in Roblox that plans to destabliize Roblox by the year 2012. Is it a matter of prophecy from mankind's earliest civilizations? Or is it merely the expiration date for the online game? Production After the release of 2012: End of Roblox, DonValuta began production on his own 2012 themed film. Initially, the film went through several stages of development, with multiple conceptual visions for the film. The earliest concept artwork was featured in ZZR Magazine's first issue, depicting a scene where a man flees from his home, which is falling in the crack of an earthquake, and flying his private jet to San Rocisco to pick up his family and flee the country. The city soon afterwards begins to sink into the ocean. Around 2010, the film was still in-development, with the main concept being more of a satire to the disaster genre, as a geologist flees his home in his private jet as his house sinks into an earthquake and informing the mayor of Ro-Orleans that the earthquake will consume the city. Afterwards the city begins to collapse into the ocean. In 2011, the film finally moved forward with pre-production, with the 2012 film being based in Roblox Lore, featuring the Roblox administrators as characters in the film, inspired by it's usage in Trapped In The Darkness and RoWar (Reboot). The film was initially released in parts become being combined into a full-film version appropriately on December 21, 2012. The film was later digitally restored to a higher quality, with a new credit scroll fixing misattributions and the correction of audio issues present in the original film footage. Cast There were also many other extras in the film that are not credited. Continuations After the film was released, and recieved wide acclaim, DonValuta began to create conceptual ideas for a sequel titled "December 21, 2012: Robloxia Dystopia" which would take place six years after the events of 2012 transpired and following life in Robloxia without administrators or users to control their Roblox avatars through a time-traveling main character. This was followed up with "December 21, 2012: The End of The End of Roblox" which would have been a prequel exploring the 1x1x1x1 group and their efforts to destroy R.O.B.L.O.X before the bot goes online. All plans for a trilogy were scrapped when The Mafia Films was absorbed into ConFilms. Awards and Nominations Trivia *A deleted scene consisted of a barren landscape showing only one surviving hut in the middle of an irridated desert. *A plethora of film companies are credited in association with this film primarily for providing actors for principal photography. *Originally, the opening scene was supposed to depict a giant battle between the Mayans and the conquistadaors, however, not enough actors were available on set. Media Category:Films Category:2012 Category:2012 Films Category:2015 Category:2015 Films Category:Remastered